Bunny Alarm
by starg8fans
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer encounter a very strange creature on another planet. A lot more fluffy than I usually write, but with this subject you can't help it.


_AN_ A little bit of seasonal fluff that came to me while buying chocolate bunnies for my kids. Happy Easter, everybody! 

**Bunny Alarm**

"Dr. Keller? Your escort is here."

Jennifer turned around and saw Ronon's massive frame standing next to the local healer. As usual, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him.

"Oh, time to go already?" she asked, closing her laptop and putting the samples she had been examining away. Over her shoulder, she said, "Thank you, Kimmo, I will be back tomorrow morning, so we can discuss my findings."

The healer nodded and took his leave. Jennifer was just sliding her laptop into its carrying case when she felt two strong arms encircling her waist. With a contented sigh she leaned into Ronon's firm body.

"Smooth, how you got rid of him..." he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I figured we deserve a moment alone," she replied, turning around and reaching up to cup his face. "I've seen so little of you this past week."

"That's why I volunteered to come get you."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, that quickly turned more passionate, as he crushed her to him. When Ronon drew back, Jennifer was flushed and quite out of breath. He grinned cheekily.

"Just a reminder what you've been missing."

"I think I don't quite remember yet," she teased him back, then squealed as he picked her up and sat her on the table so their eyes were almost at the same level. 

"Then let me refresh your memory," he said huskily, and proceeded to trail kisses from her forehead down her face till he met her eager lips.

Later they were walking in companionable silence towards the gate, when Jennifer saw something from the corner of her eye. It looked like - but it couldn't be.

"What is it?" Ronon asked, so tuned into her that he noticed the slight faltering in her step.

"I thought I saw a... bunny," she said.

"A bunny?"

"Oh, it's another word for hare or rabbit."

"Then I know what you mean. They're called _bithra_ here. And they're quite tasty."

Jennifer shot him a reproachful look. "Is that the only thing you can think of?"

Ronon just shrugged. As if on cue his stomach rumbled, making her laugh. The sound must have startled the bithra, because it emerged from the underbrush and ran across an open space, diving into a clump of grass. It moved quite fast, but Jennifer was able to make out that it was about the shape and size of a large rabbit, with long floppy ears. It did not hop, however, and appeared to have four stubby legs like a dachshound. Its fur was a bit unusual, too, it had a greenish tint to it. Her curiosity piqued, she walked over to the clump of grass, parting the stalks for a better look.

"You better watch it," Ronon warned her, "if that's a..."

But it was too late. The bithra had emerged from its hiding place, snarling and fur standing on end. Before Jennifer had time to withdraw her hand, the animal's needle sharp teeth had raked across its back. She jumped back with a yelp, while the little creature dashed off.

Ronon was by her side in an instant, gently taking her hand in his to examine it.

"It got you pretty good," he remarked when he saw droplets of blood welling from the narrow gashes."

"That's okay, I'll take care of it when we get back to Atlantis," Jennifer replied.

"No you won't," Ronon replied, clearly enjoying the fact that this time he got to play doctor to her patient. "These cuts need to be cleaned and dressed."

"I believe we don't have any..." Jennifer began, but stopped when Ronon pulled a slim first aid kit from some hidden pocket in his coat. Among other things, it held a small bottle of antiseptic, antibiotic ointment, surgical gauze and tape. She watched in fascination as his long, slender fingers gently cleaned the cuts, but couldn't help flinching when the antiseptic's stung her flesh. Ronon looked up at her, eyes full of concern.

"I hurt you," he said, sounding so heartbroken that she felt bad to be the cause for his distress. 

"Don't worry, it's over now. You're really good at this," she added, looking on as he spread cream on the scratches. He went a little overboard on the gauze and tape, swathing her hand until it looked like a mummy's but Jennifer didn't mind. It was just another sign how protective he was of her.

When he was done, she smiled up at him and suggested, "A kiss to make it better?"

Ronon looked puzzled for a moment, but then he captured her lips in a tender kiss. Breaking it off at her giggling, he looked at her with a questioning expression.

"What?"

"Actually, you're supposed to kiss the spot that was hurt," Jennifer explained. "But your way makes me feel better, too." That was all the encouragement Ronon needed to finish what he had just started.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you in time," Ronon said when they had reached the gate.

"My mistake," Jennifer admitted. "I was misled by its cute appearance. The thought that this Bithra could be vicious never entered my mind."

"They're not always this aggressive." He began punching in the gate address for Atlantis. "But it's spring, and this was probably a female guarding her nest."

"Nest?"

"Yeah, where she lays her eggs."

When he heard Jennifer's laugh, he turned around.

"What did I say now?"

"It's just - nobody will ever believe it when I tell them I was mauled by the Easter Bunny!"


End file.
